Nolava High
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Completed. Nancy and her best friend Elaine lives in a parallel unmagical world of Avalon High. When Elaine read Avalon High, she decides to make a crush Will fall for her too. But then... she's not lady of the lake.
1. Chapter 1

**NOLAVA HIGH**

**Who knows Fantasy is just Reality Rephrased?**

"I swear to you, Nancy, this book is freaking true!" My friend

Elaine Harrison said.

"Elaine, coincidences happen."

"No! It's freaky! All our acquaintances' names are the same!"

"Look, Arthur William, Jennifer, Elaine, Nancy, Lance, Marco, and

Jean are common names. Lots of people have those names."

"Yeah, but Wagner, Gold, and Harrison are not."

"So? Wagner, Gold, and Harrison aren't the most unique

surnames in the world."

"Well, I think it's true!"

"Elaine, I don't think you're a river nymph. Neither do I think

William is a resurrected king. Honestly, can you imagine such a flirt

being a king? Plus, I can't imagine studious Jennifer and vulgar Lance

being together, or Jennifer and William. I can't imagine me as a love-

crazy girl, or naughty Marco as a serial killer."

"Hey! But it's true that I like William!"

"So? Does William like you back?" I think it was a too-direct

question, because Elaine just hung up on me.

Great, she's gonna think she's got magical powers to save the

world by saving a legendary king, and then marrying him.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction

Willows whiten, aspens quiver,  
Little breezes dusk and shiver  
Through the wave that runs for ever  
By the island in the river  
Flowing down to Camelot.

Our school, Nolava High, was surrounded by willows and aspens. There was a little creek nearby, flowing through our drains. And Elaine thinkS that she's the Lady of the Drains. Ha!

Four grey walls, and four grey towers,  
Overlook a space of flowers,  
And the silent isle imbowers  
The Lady of Shalott.

Our school has four walls, four each four of the high school levels. Four towers are for the dormitories of different genders. Ttolahs Tower and Talotsa Tower are for the girls. Tolemac Tower and Tennyson Tower are for the boys. Our school is built of grey concrete. And there was a large field behind our school, with wild flowers. Our school environment is very calm and peaceful. It has to be so, for it's a boarding school.

And by the moon the reaper weary,  
Piling sheaves in uplands airy,  
Listening, whispers, " 'Tis the fairy  
The Lady of Shalott."

The gardener always comes before dawn, when the moon was still up. He clips away the tall grass to prevent snakes. Oh, and Elaine likes to sing at night. When she can't sleep.

There she weaves by night and day  
A magic web with colours gay.  
She has heard a whisper say,  
A curse is on her if she stay  
To look down to Camelot.

Elaine likes sewing. She likes bright colour threads. She is on the Ttolahs Tower, opposite the Tolemac Tower. William lives there. And she always looks over, hoping to see him. Of course, William is the ultimate heartthrob for girls, and girls often curse their rivals if they ever dared glance at him. That's why Elaine's got the most curses, but she doesn't even care.

She knows not what the curse may be,  
And so she weaveth steadily,  
And little other care hath she,  
The Lady of Shalott.

Elaine couldn't care less what the other girls say, so she continued sewing in her free time. She has no other hobbies, except sewing and looking over at the Tolemac Tower.

And moving through a mirror clear  
That hangs before her all the year,  
Shadows of the world appear.  
There she sees the highway near  
Winding down to Camelot;

Elaine loves to look into the mirror. It reflects the image of Tolemac Tower, so she can look over inconspicuously and without moving her head too much.

There the river eddy whirls,  
And there the surly village churls,  
And the red cloaks of market girls  
Pass onward from Shalott.

Sometimes, when it's raining, the river will whirl, and the drains will whirl, too. And the passengers passing by our school will be surly, for the rainy weather prevents them from crossing the river to reach the city. Our school's in the suburbs, you know.

And on weekends, girls wearing red raincoats can go from Ttolahs Tower to Tolemac Tower to visit the boys.

And sometimes through the mirror blue  
The knights come riding two and two.  
She hath no loyal Knight and true,  
The Lady of Shalott.

In fact, Elaine's eyes would be glued to that mirror during weekends, just to see William coming out. But William always stays indoors to play computer games in the weekends. So, she sees almost every boy except William.

But in her web she still delights  
To weave the mirror's magic sights,  
For often through the silent nights  
A funeral, with plumes and lights  
And music, went to Camelot;

But Elaine still finds joy in sewing, to weave what she saw through the mirror. For often through the silent nights, she would have a party, and the music and lights reached Tolemac Tower.

Or when the Moon was overhead,  
Came two young lovers lately wed.  
"I am half sick of shadows," said  
The Lady of Shalott.

Every weekday at midnight, a couple will sneak out from their respective dormitories and meet together at the park. Sometimes, when Elaine can't sleep, she'll get up and watch them. Maybe she wishes that she can do it in the future with William.

A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,  
He rode between the barley sheaves,  
The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,  
And flamed upon the brazen greaves  
Of bold Sir Lancelot.

Once when Elaine was sewing, she dropped her needle. William was just passing by when she dropped it. He helped her to pick it up. It was morning, and his hair shone like a halo. Elaine couldn't sleep for days.

A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd  
To a lady in his shield,  
That sparkled on the yellow field,  
Beside remote Shalott.

William was a devout Christian. He wears a red-cross necklace around his neck. Jennifer was his good friend. That's why if anyone dared to bully her, he'll come to her rescue. Jennifer was in Talotsa Tower, and there was a yellow-flowered field there. It's just beside Ttolahs Tower.

All in the blue unclouded weather  
Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,  
The helmet and the helmet-feather  
Burn'd like one burning flame together,  
As he rode down to Camelot.

When the weather was fair, William liked to take a walk with Jennifer in the garden. Jennifer's burnished blonde hair and William's coal-black curls are like a helmet and the helmet-feather as they strolled along the red flowers of the garden.

As often thro' the purple night,  
Below the starry clusters bright,  
Some bearded meteor, burning bright,  
Moves over still Shalott.

Every fortnight, a meteor will streak across the sky. Elaine would get up especially and wish upon the falling star. She's the only one who bothers to do this, as the others are used to seeing meteors.

His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;  
On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;  
From underneath his helmet flow'd  
His coal-black curls as on he rode,  
As he rode down to Camelot.

William liked to ride his bicycle in the holidays. He liked to ride all through afternoon, too. His bicycle was polished so much that it shone, and he always wears a protective helmet. His coal-black curls ruffled in the breeze as on he cycled around the cycling lane and back down to Tolemac Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm telling you, Marco is planning something!" Elaine hissed to me during recess.

I slammed down my cup of drink. "I'm telling you, Elaine, I'm sick of all your nonsense. I know you loved Avalon High, but it's just a _story_. It's NOT real. Don't get it confused with reality."

"I'm not losing it! I'm saying, I get this special feeling… that Marco is up to no good."

"For God's sake, do you actually believe Marco's going to kill Loverboy?"

Elaine was ruffled. "Anything's possible. All I know is that his intentions are hostile. I'm going to have to pretend him from breaking Will's heart."

"Well, what are you going to do? Kill Marco?"

"Why, I believe if his intentions are lethal, I'll have to do it."

"Are you kidding? You're actually gonna murder a guy just 'cause he's gonna kill your crush?"

"Why not? I mean, Will's my everything."

"Elaine Harrison, you are really intoxicated and obsessed about this."

"Well, if you don't want to help, then don't."

Help? Help her to murder my classmate? But I should be around her. After all, she's my best friend, and I can actually prevent her from commiting crimes.

Just then, William and Jennifer walked into the canteen, shoulders brushing against each other. It's not like it's official yet. But girls already know that William was totally captivated by his female friend.

"What d'you think I should do about Jennifer?" Elaine asked me.

"What to do about Jennifer? You're not thinking of killing her too, are you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, she needs to be eliminated. If I was going to have a chance, anyway."

Jennifer has short burnished blonde hair, twinkling hazel eyes and is very slim. She is also very smart and funny and tomboyish. Elaine has long raven hair, cold black eyes and is quite plump. She is not very smart, and sardonic. She is actually quite tomboyish, but in front of William she turns all girly and giggly.

Personally, if I was William, I would choose Jennifer. Her personality is good. Like, once, when I was in desperate need of money, she lent some to me. And we're not even close friends. Of course, beauty and brains helped too. But Elaine was another case. Always frowning at boys, she tends to be the laughing-stock of boys. Whenever she sees William's best friend, she will glare at him. Of course, Lance did not say very appealing things about her to William.

"You don't need to do that. She doesn't like him anyway."

"Well, but he likes her."

See what I mean? Jennifer's pretty well-liked, and she can really mix with guys.

"Look, I think they only hang out together so much 'cause he appreciates her help on homework. Plus, she is very fun to hang out with.

This cause Elaine to glare at me. "Who's side are you on anyway?" she demanded.

Me? Jennifer's, of course. But obviously I didn't say that. "I'm neutral. But of course I'll help my best friend."

"Look, meet me at my room, okay? I'll tell you my plans."

I shook my head. Eccentricities and Elaines both start with E.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really have to kill Jennifer?" I pleaded with Elaine.

"Well, either that, or make Jennifer and Lance fall in love to make William give up on her."

"But Elaine, Jennifer hates Lance. She'll never go out with him."

"I'll make Lance seem as great as ever in her eyes, then. I'm very persuasive. First, I'll lend her _Avalon High_. She'll think that her relationship with Will's not gonna work. So, she goes for Lance instead."

Well, Elaine was not stupid on matters of the heart. But Nancy was supposed to be like that. But I know totally _zilch_ about romance and stuff.

"Watch me." Elaine got up and picked up her bag. She stuffed her hardcopy of _Avalon High_ and walked to the door. "You can watch from the balcony."

"I watched as Elaine strutted her "famous catwalk". Elaine was not very pretty, with thin frowning lips and a flat nose, but she's got this pair of big eyes with a curtain of thick lashes that she always fluttered. She always puts maximum eyeshadow to enhance the effect.

I watched as Elaine rang the doorbell. Jennifer opened the door, with her gold hair wet. She was dressed in T-shirt and pants. Elaine was wearing a tank-top, shorts, and sandals. Well, maybe she wished that William would be there too.

I was too far away to see and hear clearly. Jennifer just invited Elaine in. Maybe they sat around drinking coffee while Elaine introduces _Avalon High._ Anyway, they were there for an hour. Finally, Elaine came out, looking triumphant. She beamed at me as she walked out.

"Success!" Elaine squealed as she came back. "At first, Jennifer didn't want it, she said she doesn't like girly books. But I told her its not a girly book. Plus, I mentioned her name inside. That made her agree to read it."

"What if she put two and two together, and discover your plot? Or worse still, was determined not to end up like Jennifer in the story?" I asked.

Elaine frowned. "I didn't think of that. Well, let's wait and see, then."

We were having literature class. Our teacher, Ms. Kali, told us that we'll be doing a project. Elaine was paired with Lance.

"What? Me with that _asshole_? No WAY!" Elaine and Lance were constantly at loggerheads. They hated each other immensely.

"Don't think I enjoy your company, pig." Thin Lance insulted chubby Elaine. Elaine threw a book at him.

"Detention, Harrison!" Ms. Kali said. Ms. Kali's really nice, but she's strict.

I was paired with Marco. Psychotic-killer in fantasy, naughty little boy in reality. Thing is, he never does anything in a project. Well, all boys are like that.

That's another thing I'm different from Nancy in _Avalon High_. I can't stand boys. And Geoffrey, Elaine's brother? Yeah well, he's the worst sore loser I ever seen.

But Elaine Harrison of _Nolava High_ is identical of Elaine of Astolat. Both willing to die if their lovers don't like them back. Only in Elaine's case, she's willing to kill.

Elaine and Lance were assigned Tennyson, _The Lady of Shalott_. Coincidentally, William and Jennifer were paired together, and they got _Avalon High_. Marco and I got…_The Mediater, Darkest Hour_! Can you believe it? Marco went completely ballistic.

"No way am I reading _Princess Diaries_!" Marco screamed at me. Being tiny, his voice did not break yet.

"It's the _Mediator_, NOT_ Princess Diaries_."

"Well, they're by the same girly author."

"I read it already. So I'm writing the report. That leaves you to present it."

"I'm not presenting a _girly _book!"

"Well, you either do that, or you read the book!"

That shut him up. Maybe he decided that he'd rather present a book than read one.

"Shit!" Elaine screamed as we went into her room. "Both William and Jennifer are reading that book!"

"So?"

"So? He wanted to read it as he saw both their names on it! And Jennifer has started reading it, that's why she looked kind of embarrassed when he wants to read it with her. So, she just told him to present it while she read the story."

"And?"

"And? He insisted on reading it. So she just said that it's a King Arthur legend-story. That made him lost interest."

"Well, I've got to do _The Mediator_! Stupid Marco whines all the time."

"Yeah well, idiotic Lance kept on sniggering when he saw that I was named after Elaine of Astolat. He shut up when I told him Elaine of Astolat like Sir Lancelot."

"Haha."

There was a pause.

"You know, I think Marco is up to something.

Not that one _again_!

"I heard him talking on his cell, "Will'll be taken care of. I owed it to her.' What does that mean?"

"How would I know? And I mean, do you really think Marco's gonna steal a gun?"

"Not really, but something bad enough. 'Taken care of'…"

"Stop worrying. Probably a small thing."

Funny that I found out later that it's a GARGANTUAN thing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Truth or dare, Morgan?" Elaine asked Lily Fay, at another of her sleepover party.

"Um…truth." Lily Fay was super shy. With pale blonde hair and skin, she looked like a little flower fairy, hence her name.

"Who do you like?" Elaine asked. Elaine is a gossipmonger, and she loves to know who likes who."

Lily Fay squirmed in embarrassment. "Uh…well, William."

Elaine's smirk slipped right off her face. She got up abruptly and say, "I need to use the toilet."

"I'll come with you," I said.

"How _could_ she like him! too? Every knows he's mine!" Elaine cried when we reached her toilet.

"Well, I can see that a lot of girls had liked William for ages."

"I get it! Remember that Arthur's got a half-sister, Morgan Le Fay! And Lily Fay Morgan… Lily sounds like Le! But she's his _sister_! Eww, liking your brother. _I _wouldn't like Geoff."

"That's why she likes him. 'Cause _this is real life, _NOT _Avalon High!" _I practically screamed into her ear. God! My friend is intoxicated…

There was a tentative knock on the door. "Uh, Ellie? It's Lily Fay. Are you alright? Only I heard some shouting…"

"Oh, we're ok. We're just _singing_."

Well, it's true that she sings very loudly.

"Uh, okay." Lily Fay's musical voice faded away. 'See you soon."

"Look, I don't wanna go back there." Elaine said.

"Oh," I said, "that's ok, 'cause I'm tired. Let's go to the park."

"And see William in that 'arboretum', chatting with Jennifer? No thanks."

"Uh, I thought you might like to spy on him for awhile. Or just, befriend him."

"Yeah, he's gonna think _I like him_!" Elaine was smurging her mascara. I handed her a tissue.

"Ellie, it's ok. Just say 'Hi Will, never thought you'll be here. How's your project going?'"

"Are you nuts? I just argued with him!"

"Either you go or I'll spill the beans." I threatened.

Elaine huffily got up and walked back to her room. "First though, you've got to give me a make-over…"

The moon was up when Elaine finally got ready. Her hair was in curls, she was dressed in a white pullover with a black leather skirt and heels. We were walking down the walkway, and there, sitting and gazing at the moon, was William, looking cute under the moonlight. I pushed Elaine forwards, and she stumbled in front of him.

"Oh, there's William." I said nonchalantly.

"Hi Nancy, hi Elaine." William greeted us.

"Uh, what're you doing here, William?" Elaine stammered.

"Oh, star-gazing. You?"

"Taking a walk," I said. "Er, Elaine, didn't you say you feel tired? Why don't you sit here with William while I continued walking?"

Elaine blushed bright pink and jerked down beside him. William was like, unaware of a girl sitting beside him!

"Right. See you later, Ellie." I went back to my room to give the two of them some space.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, and headed over to Elaine's room. Imagine my surprise when it's empty. I rushed out into the garden. There, Elaine was lying on the grass, covered with dew.

Oh my god! Is she dead? "Elaine? Are you ok?" I pulled Elaine up. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"W-where am I? Why am I here?" Elaine wanted to know.

"That's what I'd like to know! Last thing I know, you were sitting next to William!"

"Oh! Well, while we're chatting about Maplestory (a kind of computer game) Morgan came up. She pretended to trip and fell into his arms. She pretended to faint, too. So William offered to bring her back to her dorm. I got up to go back, but someone knocked me out."

"Hmm. That's a mystery."

"I think I know! Maybe Marco and Morgan schemed together!"

Whatever. Elaine's a freak. Instead, I said, "You wanna go breakfast?"

"Hey Nancy, take a look at this." Elaine waved me over to her laptop. I looked up from my science homework.

She scrolled down. "It said that Mordred killed Arthur and married Guinevere, then Lancelot killed Guinevere because he thought she married Mordred willingly… I think I got it. Mordred wants Guinevere, while Morgan wants… someone else. But because of Guinevere, she can't. So maybe Marco kills William because of Jennifer, and Morgan agreed too, because if William is dead, Guinevere would not stand a chance to separate her and her lover…"

Wow. Too bad it's not true.

"…So I'm gonna find William. Are you coming?"

I could only blink at her. Is she insane? "Go where? We can't leave the school precincts without telling the authority!"

"We can sneak out." Elaine was perfectly calm, matter-of-fact. "But first we'll ask his room mate. Then we'll tell the teacher if he's missing, then go out to find him."

So Elaine and I went to Tolemac Tower. Lance opened the door. Then he nearly slammed the door on our faces. Except that Elaine stuck her umbrella inside it. So he opened it, and asked us what the heck are we doing there.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Lance demanded.

"Where's William?" Elaine asked.

"How would I know? He's not here the whole night!"

Elaine removed her umbrella and walked away. "Nancy, Message Ms. Kali. She's probably the nicest teacher in Nolava High."

So I did. Then we went to the back door, and climbed over the fence. Thing is, the warden saw us.

"Hey! Come back here!" She shouted. But too bad, we're already jumping across the drain that separates our school from the marshy countryside.

Elaine looked at the muddy floor, and pointed. "There. Footprints. They're exactly the same size as Morgan's. I bet they went there."

So we walked in that direction, and came to this suburb. A few bungalows here and there, and a big lake in the middle of a garden. _Camlan Gardens of Camlan Road_.

"Um, Camlan is where the final battle between Arthur and Mordred occurred." Elaine, Arthur-fanatic, informed me.

Thanks a lot, but I don't want to know that. It doesn't even matter—

Or perhaps it did. Because right ahead of us, sticking out of a bush, were a pair of tanned legs, with canvas shoes that only can belong to… William St. Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7

Elaine must have screamed. I don't know, because I was too much in a daze. Next thing I knew, Elaine has fainted right beside me. She conked her head on a statue and got even more knocked out. In any case, I heard footsteps and quickly hid behind a bush.

"They've found us!" I heard a familiar musical voice, tinged with fear.

"Impossible! Unless that stupid fat Elaine read the book and knew the name of this place! It's all your fault! If you had not read that stupid Meg Cabot book too, you would not have chose this place as his burial ground!" A boyish voice snarled.

"How would I known she read _Avalon High_, too? You were the one who made it so obvious by getting so agitated when William and Jennifer were assigned _Avalon High_ as their project! Plus, Arthur was buried in Avalon, which is Nolava spelt backwards! Elaine would at least have figured that out!"

"Nolava was near an volcano, idiot! There were lots of lava back then. So now, to prove that the school was save from volcanic

eruptions, it's called No Lava!"

I could hear Marco and Lily Fay arguing. For god's sake, they're _burying _William! So I stepped out and said, "Right-o, we've found you."

Marco and Lily Fay started up, and they were behind a fountain. "You!" Marco snarled. You're not even involved in this! You weren't from the Arthurian Legend, so back off! But we're in a destiny! Go away now, and we won't kill you."

"No-o, I don't think so. Hand William over, or I'll call the police now."

"You wouldn't dare!" Lily Fay was crying.

"Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't!

"Shut up! You wouldn't 'cause I've got a knife pointed at William's throat. If you want to really see him dead now, you can call the police." And Marco held a penknife to William's throat.

I gotta do something. But what? I'm alone. Elaine's not even here. And I'm not supposed to intervene fate from killing William, Arthur-wannabe. That's when I got it. I've gotta _come_ into the "legend" by myself. I gotta _act _like someone from that legend.

So I grabbed Elaine's umbrella—apparently she still got hold of it—and held it like a sword.

"You would not do that," I said, "Because if you did, I'm gonna behead you with this—" I gestured at the umbrella—"Excalibur, 'cause I'm the Lady of the Lake."

It was a total lie. I mean, in _Avalon High_, Elaine is. But now Lily Fay and Marco fully believed me.

"You're not! Elaine is!" Marco said.

"I thought Elaine is the Lily Maid? Or unless Lily Fay here is the Lily Maid, NOT Morgan de Fay, and contrary to popular belief, likes someone else and not Lance?"

I was talking nonsense, but maybe I hit the jackpot unknowingly. In any case, Lily Fay sank to the ground.

"She knew it. She figured us out. She _is _the Lady of the Lake. Marco, let's give up. We can't fight a fairy."

But Marco looked like he couldn't, wouldn't give up, as he did not remove his hand from the penknife. Which is just as well that Elaine woke up the next moment. She held up a pot of plant, crept behind Marco, and smashed his head in. And Ms. Kali, along with some policemen and an ambulance, came into view.


	8. Chapter 8

They took one look at the crying Lily Fay, the drowsy Marco holding a knife to William's unconscious body, to a grim-faced Elaine, and to a shell-shocked me. Then they carried Marco and William aboard the ambulance. The police officers detained Lily Fay. Ms. Kali

just beckoned to us to follow her back to school. On the way, Elaine and I chatted.

"That was a brilliant feat of deduction, Nancy. About Morgan, I mean. I never would have figured it out. But it makes sense. You know, her saying she like Lance, but pretended to like William, in order to drive me crazy 'cause I'm the Lady of the Lake, not the Lily Maid, while Morgan really is, but because of her middle and last name, she's mistaken for Morgan. But you're not the Lady of the Lake!"

I never wanted to be. But Ms. Kali thinks otherwise, as she led us to her office.

"I know why Lily Fay and Marco abducted William. Because of that Meg Cabot book, _Avalon High_, right? But Nolava High really was named as No Lava High, until we decide that it sounded ridiculous and changed it to something obscure. But I myself believe that they might not be wrong. Maybe you should check this out."

Ms. Kali took out a dusty volume and read aloud this following passage:

"This mysterious female gave Arthur his sword, Excalibur. She stole Lancelot when he was a child and cured him when he went mad. She may be a Celtic lake divinity in origin. In Ulrich, the fairy who raised Lancelot is the mother of Mabuz. As Mabuz is probably identical with the Celtic god Mabon, it would seem that the fairy must be Morgan Le Fay who was, earlier, Mabon's mother. Merlin's apprentice, _Vivien,_ may very well have been the Lady of the Lake in the Arthurian Legends and stories. Vivien, sometimes called Nineve, Nimue, Niniane, etc., is best known as the woman who sealed Merlin in a cave or a tree. Despite foreseeing his fate, Merlin was unable to prevent being captivated and captured by the woman Richard Wilbur has called "a creature to bewitch a sorcerer." Vivien is an ambiguous character. Even though Nyneve, who is one of the Ladies of the Lake, deprives Arthur of Merlin's service, she rescues him twice, first by saving him from Accolon who has been given Excalibur by Morgan le Fay to use against Arthur, and then by preventing him from donning the destructive cloak sent to him by Morgan."

"B-but… if Nancy's the lady of the lake, then who am I?" Elaine faltered.

"You're a self-acclaimed Lady of the Lake. In any case, Lance's mother _was_ a friend of Lily Fay's mother, and sometimes Mrs. Morgan looks after Lance, and cures him when he's sick, as she's a doctor. And Vivien, Lady of the Lake, is sometimes known as Nineve, Nimue, Niniane, Nyneve, etc… which might be _Nancy_, and Nancy's middle name is _Vivian_. And Nancy's rescued William twice, first by finding him, then by preventing Marco from killing him. Plus, she tried to prevent William from being close with Lily Fay Morgan."

"So… after all, my _best friend_'s a fairy, not me?" Elaine was stunned. I don't blame her. After all, she always wanted to be the Lady of the Lake. Not me.

"Well, yes."

"Then what am I?"

"You're… your own Elaine Harrison. But not the Lady of the Lake or Elaine of Astolat, no."

"And Lance is not… Lancelot?"

"Well, I think he's either Accolon, Morgan's lover, or Lancelot. Although Lance is too vulgar to be such a noble knight, he doubtless will do anything o avenge his best friend's death. But Morgan tried to persuade him to hate William, but he didn't, 'cause he's his friend, so they think he is Lancelot instead."

"But then that means William will go out with her instead…" Elaine burst out of the room in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh dear," Ms. Kali sighed. "First a grudge against Jennifer, and now you. Must be worse, since she's your best friend. Well, beware her, though. Love can change one's personality."

"Ms. Kali, can I read your book?" I asked.

"Ok." She said.

So I grabbed her book, and ran off to find Elaine.

I found her in her room. She glared at me as I entered. "What are you doing here? Get out of my sight!"

"Elaine, read this part. It says _NOTHING_ about me and William. Honest."

She came over and read: "She also uses her enchantments to punish Ettarre for her mistreatment of Pelleas. In the end she and Pelleas "lovede togedyrs duryng their lyfe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I punished a guy called Ettarde for mistreating my crush 'Pelleas'. Whoever he is."

I found out who "Pelleas" is. Because the next day at school…

"Class, let me introduce you to your two new classmates. Edna Attas and Pella S. A." My form teacher introduced. Not Ms. Kali, who's really Merlin. Her name: Ms. Kali Marlin.

S.A. stands for St. Arthur. Because he is William's cousin!

On Valentine's Day, I got a card.

"_To Nancy,_

_I have fallen in love with you. I long for us to love together during our life._

_Love, your S.A._

S.A. St. Arthur. Secret Admirer! Plus, in the end, Pelleas fell in love with Nineve, me. Oh, and he stopped loving Edna, who keeps on refusing him. Which is just as well, since Edna manages to make all the boys fall head over heels in love with her. And Grant, who is Gawain in the legend, married her in the end, and is now currently

going out with her.

And now Lance is forever grateful to me, for I caused Lily Fay to be expelled from school, as she is stalking him. And I found out that Lancelot was also known as Lancelot du lac, meaning Lancelot of the Lake. Wow. Now he's my "son".

So now Elaine and I are back to friends. Me and Pella, Elaine and William, Lance and Jennifer, are finally a couple. Where we should be. As Lance admitted his love for Jennifer, and Jennifer likewise, and as William was wallowing in grief, Elaine helped him out in the darkest hour of his life. So in the end, William falls in love with Elaine.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

She left the web, she left the loom,  
She made three paces through the room,  
She saw the water-lily bloom,  
She saw the helmet and the plume,  
She look'd down to Camelot.

Lily Fay left her room at Nolava High. She looks back once at Lance's red hair and Jennifer's burnished blonde glinting together, looks back at Talotsa Tower one last time, and then Tolemac Tower, and then she left.

Out flew the web and floated wide;  
The mirror crack'd from side to side;  
"The curse is come upon me," cried  
The Lady of Shalott.

Lily Fay's locket broke. It cracked from side to side. Inside is the picture of Lance. She cried.

In the stormy east-wind straining,  
The pale yellow woods were waning,  
The broad stream in his banks complaining.  
Heavily the low sky raining  
Over tower'd Camelot;

There was a storm in the east the day Lily Fay left. The water in the drains gushed, the marshes waning, and the sky raining heavily, towering over Nolava High.

Down she came and found a boat  
Beneath a willow left afloat,  
And around about the prow she wrote  
The Lady of Shalott.

So Lily Fay hailed a cab and left for home. In the cab she wrote her memoirs about Lance.

And down the river's dim expanse  
Like some bold seer in a trance,   
Seeing all his own mischance --  
With a glassy countenance   
Did she look to Camelot.

She looked out through the streaming windows of the cab, and with a teary countenance, she looked back at Nolava High.

And at the closing of the day  
She loosed the chain, and down she lay;  
The broad stream bore her far away,   
The Lady of Shalott.

And at the end of the day, Lily Fay got out of the cab and went home, far away from Nolava High.

Lying, robed in snowy white  
That loosely flew to left and right --  
The leaves upon her falling light --  
Thro' the noises of the night,   
She floated down to Camelot:

Lily Fay was wearing a white raincoat that loosely flew to left and right. The leaves fall upon the sun's falling light, through the noises of the twilight, she walked down to her house.

And as the boat-head wound along  
The willowy hills and fields among,  
They heard her singing her last song,  
The Lady of Shalott.

And as she wound along the road, among the willowy hills and fields, Lily Fay sang her last song, the cheer of Talotsa Tower.

Heard a carol, mournful, holy,  
Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,  
Till her blood was frozen slowly,  
And her eyes were darkened wholly,   
Turn'd to tower'd Camelot.

Then Lily Fay switched to a carol, chanting loudly and lowly and mournfully, until she fell asleep in her bed, dreaming of Tolemac Tower.

For ere she reach'd upon the tide  
The first house by the water-side,  
Singing in her song she died,  
The Lady of Shalott.

For Lily Fay had reached her house, the first house by the water-side, and singing in her song she fell asleep.

Under tower and balcony,  
By garden-wall and gallery,  
A gleaming shape she floated by,  
Dead-pale between the houses high,  
Silent into Camelot.

Lily Fay had reached home silently at night, back to her bungalow. With a balcony, a garden, and a gallery.

Out upon the wharfs they came,  
Knight and Burgher, Lord and Dame,   
And around the prow they read her name,  
The Lady of Shalott.

Her parents came out to meet her. Mr and Mrs. Morgan reprimanded Lily Fay sharply, forbidding her to read anymore romance novels, like _Avalon High._

Who is this? And what is here?  
And in the lighted palace near  
Died the sound of royal cheer;  
And they crossed themselves for fear,   
All the Knights at Camelot;

Back at Nolava High, however, when Marco had regained consciousness, everyone stopped their cheering of celebrating William's safety and all the students of Nolava High crossed themselves for fear that Marco will do something crazy to them.

29. But Lancelot mused a little space  
He said, "She has a lovely face;  
God in his mercy lend her grace,  
The Lady of Shalott."

But Lance just mused a little space and said that Lily Fay has a lovely face, and he prayed to God to forgave her, the poor Lady of Shalott.

**THE END**

All characters' names are of Meg Cabot's _Avalon High_. Personification is of my classmates. Sources about the Arthurian Legend are from http/ by: Shen Le Completed in September 17th, 2006


End file.
